pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:FAQ
First off, welcome to the Pikmin Wiki! We hope you will enjoy editing here. This page should clarify any doughts, confusions or misconceptions. If you wish to ask a new question about this wiki or a general wiki question, create a page at the Help desk and we will try to answer it. For information on how to edit pages, see ; or if you just want to know what you can do, take a look at our ongoing projects. Signatures How do I sign my name at the end of my posts? To sign your name at the end of your posts, you type four tildes. *Example: ~~~~ for me, produces--Goolixburp!!! 00:21, 17 November 2006 (UTC) How do I make a totally nifty custom signature? To make a custom signature, first make a subpage to your userpage (see below if you don't know how) called User:(Your username)/sig. On that page, add a link to your userpage, and edit your username as you want it to appear in your signature, maybe adding colour, a picture or a link to your talk page. After you fixed up your custom sig to your liking, you now (quite obviously) want to display it. To do so, save your creation, then go to your preferences screen in the upper right hand corner. In the "Nickname" field (right under your email address), add , make sure that "Custom signature" is checked, and save. Now when you sign your name, your sig should be replaced by your custom sig. *Example: Take a look at User:Goolix/sig. for an example of code to use. There are other custom sigs out there, but I don't want to link to them without permission. If you find one you like, you can take a look at the source by adding "/sig" at the end of the user in question's userpage. Userpages How do I create my userpage? To create your userpage, you first have to have signed up for an account at the Pikmin Wiki. After you have signed up and logged in, you should see your account name in the upper right hand corner (assuming you are using the default skin). Click on it and you will be taken to a blank page. Once you are at the blank page, click on the "edit" tab and edit to your heart's content. How do I make a subpage for my userpage? To make a subpage for your userpage, add a slash after your username in the address (URL), then type the name of the page you want to create. You can also preview a link to the page by editing any other page, then click on that to go there. *Example: Say I wanted to create a user subpage called sig. On my userpage, I would type: User:Goolix/sig, then preview the page. Once the page is previewed, I would click on the link I just created and edit it. How do I make a userbox? A userbox is a small, usually coloured box that users place on their user pages to give information about themselves. They tend to concern the preferences or habits of a user. Current Pikmin Wiki userboxes are found at Category:Pikmin Wiki userboxes. To create a custom userbox, there are a number of options: *'Use code from an existing userbox.' This involves editing another userbox on the wiki to copy its code, then changing it to suit your needs. This should be saved as a subpage to your userpage (see ). *'Use ''Template:Userbox.' Follow the documentation found at Template:Userbox to create a simple userbox. *Otherwise, if you have knowledge of MediaWiki and CSS styles, '''create a userbox from scratch'. These are the two basic elements used in userboxes, and are all that is needed. Once saved, the finished userbox can be substituted into any page via the code . Towers Userboxes are most often arranged into columns, or "towers", on user pages, especially when there are quite a few to display. This can be achieved with the following code (change float: right to float: left if preferred): This is a simple MediaWiki , so it can be given styles and classes like any other table. Category:Help Category:Pikmin Wiki userboxes What is this PAL and NTSC? PAL and NTSC are the two different versions of the Pikmin games. In themselves, PAL and NTSC refer to the television coding systems the game must display in, and so games must be altered to be compatible with consoles in the same region. During this localization process, other changes and fixes are also made, forming the two known different versions of the game. PAL games are generally distributed in Europe and Australia, while NTSC ones are found in Japan and America. How do I make an image gallery? To make an image gallery, you would use the '' tag, then list the images (one on each line) that you want to display. *Example (Bulborb): Image:NPC Red Bulborb.jpg|A Red Bulborb. Image:Hairybulborb.jpg|A Hairy Bulborb. Image:Orangebulborb.jpg|An Orange Bulborb. Turns into this: Image:NPC Red Bulborb.jpg|A Red Bulborb. Image:Hairybulborb.jpg|A Hairy Bulborb. Image:Orangebulborb.jpg|An Orange Bulborb.